Never Gonna Leave Your Arms
by corr2win90
Summary: British Whose Line is it Anyway?: Greg and Ryan have always been so close. But when one single scene makes them both see stars, will they talk to each other about it, and will they ever confess their love to each other? Greg Proops and Ryan Stiles, slash, major lemon :D ONE-SHOT


Inspiration: Episode 6, Season 5 of British Whose Line, during Scenes from a Hat.

***Author's Notes*: This story is in Greg's POV. This story is slash, and major lemon, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also, I do not own the U.K. Whose Line is it Anyway?, Clive Anderson, Ryan Stiles, or Greg Proops. Enjoy!**

It was just another regular ol' day at Whose Line. Episode 6, Season 5. I was happy, because it was my favorite group of people: me, Josie Lawrence, Colin Mochrie, and…

_Ryan Stiles._

Oh, Ryan Stiles. My best friend. My sidekick. My partner in crime and comedy.

_More than that?_

For a couple months now, me and Ryan have been getting closer and closer, neither one of us admitting to the other how close though.

But, let's be honest: we were falling for each other.

I first saw it in the glances he would steal at me during games; then, the quick touch of hands between games. Of course, anyone else would think of it as just a friendly handshake for a job well done, a joke well executed, but it was much more than that.

Also, I realized that I too was falling for him when I noticed Greg Jr. getting excited every time Ryan touched me.

If that wasn't attraction, or the side-effects of attraction, I didn't know what was.

So, anyway, the first game we did this particular night was Scenes From A Hat. I stood with Ryan (of course) on one side, with Colin and Josie on the other. We did a couple of good scenes, but then we got to the one I would remember and replay the rest of the night.

Clive smirked and read the suggestion. "Two people in a prison cell together for a little two long."

I nudged Ryan, since this would be the perfect scene for me and him. He smiled, and we stepped down.

And then he put his arms around my waist.

I almost gasped, but I remembered at the last second that we were on camera. I took my hands in his and delivered the punch line.

"I hope we never get out," I said seductively.

The crowd went wild, and I felt Ryan shiver and tighten his grip on me. I also felt something very unexpected- a bulge in Ryan's pants. I shivered, knowing that he was enjoying our close proximity as much as I was.

Unfortunately, Clive then buzzed us out. Ryan reluctantly took his arms away and we both walked back to our spots. He avoided my eyes; I could tell now why he was so hesitant.

_He was scared._

After the episode, I returned to my hotel room in downtown London, still pondering the issue of me and Ryan. He had avoided me the rest of the episode. Sure, he had still been his usual comical-genius self, but I didn't receive any more stolen glances or touches that evening.

It was painful, to say the least. Especially knowing that Ryan wanted me.

So there I sat. Alone in my hotel room, blankfully staring at the ceiling, alone in my bed.

Then, suddenly, around midnight, I heard a knock on my door. Who's bothering me at this hour? I thought. I got up, and went to open the door.

_Ryan._

"Hey, Greg," he said, shuffling his feet nervously. He hardly ever gets nervous… "May I come in?"

I sighed, knowing exactly why he was so nervous; I feel the same way. "Yeah, of course, Ry."

I motioned him in, and closed the door behind him. I looked around, and saw him going in my room. Confused, I followed him, and closed my bedroom door behind me.

Ryan sat on the edge of my bed, once again lost in thought. I sat next to him, staring back up at the ceiling again.

"Greg, I like you," Ryan said suddenly. I whipped my head around to look at him. _Calm down, Proops. Be yourself._

I laugh, like it was no big deal. "No dip, Sherlock Holmes."

He looked at me, his emerald eyes serious for once. "Really, Greg. I do. You're probably wondering though why I was such a dick after Scenes From A Hat…"

I lost my funniness and became serious as well, and nodded, losing myself in his green eyes.

He looked me in the eye, and took my hand in his. "I don't want to hurt you, Greg. I've…I've made stupid mistakes in the past. I've never been with a guy, only girls, drunk girls at that. But you…you do something to me," He smirked, and went on. "As you saw during the game." He winked.

I smiled, and glanced at the thing he was referring to. We both laughed a little, and he went on. "But I realized as we finished the episode…that I can't hide it anymore, Greg. We've been…avoiding this feeling for much too long. It's time for us to do something about it."

I smiled again, and pulled him towards me by his shirt collar so that we were inches apart. "Well, finally. I thought you would never say that, Ry." With that, I pressed my lips to his.

Ryan stiffened for a moment, and pulled back, but keeping his arms around my neck. "Greg…what are you doing?"

I smirked, and bit my lip. "Dong something about the situation," I said seductively, and I take my finger and grazed it against his bottom lip, making him shudder. "So unless you have a better idea, or don't want to…"

He growled, and pulled me against him, crashing his lips against his. I moaned, loving that he was finally starting to be dominant and not shy as a church mouse. He pulls me closer, making me gasp and open my mouth. He snakes his tongue in, and I moan in pleasure.

I leaned against Ryan, and he fell backwards, laying on my bed on top of the pillows and sheets. I landed on top of him, a position I loved to be in.

We continued kissing, and soon, clothing starting getting to be a nuisance. I tugged at Ryan's shirt, and he nodded. I quickly took off his stereo-printed polo, throwing it aside, putting his chest on display for me to see.

I smiled, and started caressing and kissing every patch of bare skin I could find. Amidst all of his moans, he started to take off my shirt as well, and soon we were kissing hard, our bare chests rubbing against each other.

But it wasn't enough.

I kissed down Ryan's chest, and let my lips linger on the button to his pants. His back arched, and he moaned out, "C'mon, Greg, just fuck me already!"

I grinned mischievously and undid his button and the zipper to his pants very slowly, making him moan and whine more. Finally, I took his boxers off and unleashed the beast.

I grinned again, and Ryan just moaned louder, making Greg Jr. come to life. I quickly take off my pants and boxers, making Ryan watch me with envy. I smiled, and took my member in my hands, making Ryan absolutely nuts.

"Greg!" He said, agony in his voice, "Just fuck me already!"

I laugh. "I'm sorry, Ry, I had to." I laugh again, and I reach over to my nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube. I quickly lube up my cock, and place the bottle back in my nightstand. I then align myself at Ryan's entrance, lay myself on him, and kiss him on the ear and whisper, "Ready, Ry?"

Ryan nodded, almost feverishly from the anxiety of it all, and I entered him slowly. He gasped, probably from the pain, since he's never had sex with a guy. I didn't move for a moment, letting him get used to the intrusion. Finally, he sighed in pleasure and pulled me back down to him, kissing me hard, letting me know that he was ready to continue.

I smiled against his lips, and started to go in and out of him slowly. His back arched off the bed, and I moaned, loving his look of sheer pleasure. I started going faster, my own moans combining themselves with Ryan's.

"Greg, please, touch me?" Ryan begged again, as I came closer and closer to my orgasm.

I obliged, knowing that he needed to be touched. I took his cock in my hands, and stroked it in time with my speedy thrusts. A couple minutes later, Ryan came, over my stomach and his. I moaned, and I came soon after deep within him, making him shiver and kiss me hard.

We stayed like that for a couple more minutes, and then I slowly pulled out of Ryan. I grabbed a towel off the floor that I had used that morning, and wiped the cum off of me and Ryan. After I was done, Ryan smiled and pulled me against him, kissing my neck.

"I love you, Greg," he said, nibbling.

"I love you too, Ryan," I said, snuggling closer into his embrace.

And we fell asleep like that, together at long last.

**Thank you for reading! :D Please review this story, and if you have any other British OR AMERICAN "Whose Line", please PM me! I promise, I won't ignore you :D**


End file.
